A Word In Your ShellLike, Luv
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: What if it hadn't been Sam that turned up in Gene's office shouting the odds, suppose a certain female psychologist appeared instead. So which way will Alex go? Last chapter now up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N – I really wish Alex had met Gene in the 70s before he became all angsty and serious. Much as I love to see Phil play 'tortured' Gene I prefer to see him have some fun, so I've made Alex less uptight and guilt free.

**A Word in Your Shell-like, Luv.**

He could hear her stamping around the outer office and shouting at the other officers, he watched as she threw her arms around and the trite phrase 'God you're beautiful when you're angry' echoed in his mind. She _was_ stunning and would certainly brighten up the drab, all male office, but she was a mouthy tart going on first impressions.

Gene sighed, had he offended someone in a former life? He always seemed to get the stroppy ones sent to work for him and she sounded like a posh southerner to boot, but as long as she could file paperwork and make the tea he'd give her room in his office.

He looked over her file, WPC Alex Drake. Transferred from London. Gene's eyes flicked up to see the woman in question leaning over Chris's desk demanding to know where her mobile was. Gene tossed the report back on to his desk; it was time to let Ms Drake know who was the Guv around here. He'd never had a bird to calm down before, this would take a bit of thinking about, his usual tactics would have to be modified, couldn't use his fists on a member of the fairer sex, it'd have to be his charm.

He yanked open the door and stood framed in the doorway, hands thrust into his trouser pockets, feet slightly apart and an irritated glare on his face. Gene took a deep breath and shouted above Alex's ranting.

"Oy! Can I have some shush, can't hear meself snore in there."

Alex opened her mouth to shout back, but fell quiet as her eyes drank him in. Her stomach lurched a little, there was something devastatingly attractive about him. He was tall, broad and alpha, she unconsciously licked her lips as their eyes met.

Although he didn't realise it, Gene's stomach gave the same slight jump, all he knew was he had to get Alex alone.

"Right, you lot can bugger off! Go and annoy Nelson." His eyes never left hers and he took an involuntary step towards her.

The rest of the team sat and stared, a new recruit usually made for an entertaining couple of hours and they were reluctant to miss it. Gene wrenched his gaze from Alex's at the lack of movement around him.

"Mush!" Gene clapped his hands and glared at them, the other occupants of the office started to pull on jackets and slope out of the door.

Alex shook her head slightly, as if coming out of a daze and got back to the matter in hand, she stepped up to Gene and tried to stare him down.

"Just what the hell have you done to my station?"

"Your station?" Gene was incredulous, this was usually the point where his fists took over the argument but whatever else he may be, Gene Hunt was not a woman beater.

"A word in your shell-like, luv."

Gene took hold of her hand and yanked her into his office, slamming the door behind them.

"Don't ever come waltzing in to my kingdom, acting kin….queen of the jungle."

Alex shook her hand free of his and shot him a dirty look, not appreciating being dragged around.

"Is that what you think you are? A lion?" She said mocking.

"Yep!"

There was a self-satisfied sneer on his face, his thumbs were hooked in his belt and he tossed his head back slightly, arrogance oozing from every pore. The light caught his slightly over long, dirty blonde locks giving him a halo and Alex was momentarily speechless in appreciation. He was magnificent. A thought sprang from nowhere in to her mind. Wouldn't mind being his lioness. Then she pulled herself together.

"Who are you, what year is this supposed to be?"

He grabbed hold of the lapels of her uniform jacket and pulled her close, for one knee-weakening second Alex thought he was going to kiss her and she parted her lips in anticipation, but Gene just growled at her.

"I'm Gene Hunt, your DCI, it's 1973 – nearly dinner time. I'm having 'oops."

For an all too brief moment they were eye to eye and Alex could feel the blood racing round her body, which had very little to do with the argument and everything to do with the man pressed against her, again she had to remind herself that she was pissed off at him and she shook herself free.

"What am I doing in this uniform, I'm a DI?"

"DI, she says." Gene said scathingly. "Only on planet of the bloody clangers, darlin'. You're a bloody plonk."

She tried to look objectively at him but her heart skipped a beat and her body reminded her that it had been a while since she'd been this attracted to a man. He was gorgeous, Gene may be carrying a few extra pounds but he had amazingly blue eyes and he just oozed machismo. She ignored the thought and took a step forward, invading his personal space.

"**I AM A DI AND I WANT MY OFFICE NOW!**"

"**An' I wanna hump Britt Ekl…**.**ar stuff it! I wanna hump YOU!**"

There was a pause as they both considered his words, Gene thought that he'd gone too far, he hadn't intended to say that and wouldn't blame her if she gave him a slap or stormed off, but to his relief she did neither. Alex just stood toe to toe with him, green eyes boring into his, chest heaving with …well anger he supposed although that look in her eye seemed closer to desire than rage. Gene felt his own body respond to her nearness and he stuffed his hands back into his pockets in case they started to wander where they shouldn't.

Alex should have been disgusted by the thought of this 70s throwback 'humping' her but a curl of lust untwisted itself low in her belly superseding her anger. Everything about him attracted her, his appearance, his arrogant demeanour, his smoke-roughened voice and especially his smell.

This whole bizarre scenario must be the product of her unconscious mind and if it was a dream there was no cause to hold back. She lifted her hand and placed the palm firmly on his chest, to feel for a heartbeat, to see if he was real. The electricity that shot through her at the contact practically blew her sensible WPC shoes off. Gene looked down at the hand then up to her face, he reached out and grabbed himself a handful of breast, reasoning that she'd started it. Alex's eyes closed briefly and she had to bite her bottom lip to stop a moan escaping, she clamped her thighs together at the sudden itchy sensation that spiked at her core as she fought to keep herself under control.

But she couldn't allow him to get away with that. She was a self-respecting feminist and no man, not even one she wanted as much as Gene, was allowed to grope without consent. Alex tensed her body and Gene recognised the signs, she was gearing up for a fight.

He took a step back, a smug grin on his lips.

"Go for it, luv, if you think you can take me."

Alex let a small smile creep over her face and removed her uniform jacket, time to see how good he really was. She feinted a punch to his stomach, which Gene easily avoided, putting his chin exactly where she wanted it. Alex threw a right cross which connected with enough force to make him step back, unfortunately he tripped over the waste paper bin and ended up on his incredibly gropeable arse.

Gene lay on his office floor looking so comically dazed that she almost expected to see little birds circling his head. Alex knew she'd only bested Gene because he was expecting a 1970s woman, not one trained in unarmed combat by the Met who had dated her fair share of dickheads and enthusiastically took part in a weekly boxercise class.

He looked up at her from his sprawled position on the hard tiled floor rubbing his sore chin, his unguarded expression of hurt little boy changed to one of indignant superior officer in the blink of an eye.

Alex quickly followed up her advantage, she dropped to her knees then straddled him, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the floor on either side of his head.

Gene could have easily thrown her off but the hungry sparkle in her eyes intrigued him, he decided to push his luck and slowly started to stretch out his arms, sliding them away from his head and along the floor. Alex was still gripping his wrists so the movement brought her face ever closer to his.

She _could_ move, could get off him and stand up but the amusement in his eyes was being replaced by desire, she was astride an ever-hardening bulge in his groin which was practically lifting her off the floor and igniting a fire in her blood.

Alex wanted to have carnal, no strings attached, dirty, sweaty, FUN sex and for just about the first time ever it was possible. There was no Evan around to disapprove and no Molly to worry about, this was her dream and she was going to enjoy it.

Gene's arms were nearly fully extended bringing them almost nose-to-nose. Their breaths mingled and she could feel the heat of his face, the hard bulge at his groin was rubbing her in exactly the right spot, his silvery-blue eyes were turning her insides to liquid fire and his low growl vibrated through her, almost bringing her to climax there and then.

"Well WPC Drake, what do we do now?"

Alex replied, panting excitedly.

"You said you wanted to hump me, Guv, and I can feel," she ground her groin to his making them both groan, "that you're a man of action. So I'm really, REALLY hoping….."

She got no further as Gene took possession of her mouth, swallowing the rest of her words and the lustful moan that followed them. He pulled his hands free and wrapped them round her body, crushing her to his chest.

His kiss was demanding, rough and Alex rejoiced in it, she opened her mouth eagerly as he thrust his tongue forward and swiped it across hers. One handedly Gene tugged her blouse free from her skirt and slid his hand beneath it to deal deftly with the clasp of her bra. He dragged that same hand round to push the cup away and massage her breast. Alex broke the kiss as another bolt of lightening shot through her.

"Fuck!"

Gene hesitated, sure he was being too rough but Alex put her hand over his and squeezed, encouraging him to carry on.

"Don't you dare stop now."

Gene didn't need telling twice, he rolled Alex over so that she was flat on her back and tore the two halves of the prim white blouse apart. Alex gasped as the ripping noise intensified the sexual tension, she looked up to his glittering, blue eyes as he lowered his head to blow a warm stream of air over her heaving breasts that were peeping out from under the loose bra. Gene brushed a thumb tenderly over her cheek, his gentleness in stark contrast to the violence of ripping her shirt. Alex's nipples tightened into achingly hard peaks as his breath caressed them. His eyes were still glued to hers as he continued to lower his head and he only broke the gaze at the last second as his hot mouth closed over one taut nipple.

Alex's mind turned to mush at the feeling of his tongue lapping and swiping over her tight bud. She hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt and tugged it over his shoulders, needing to touch him. Gene sat up and tore it off, wadding it into a ball and carelessly tossing it into the corner of his office.

She reached up and ran her hands over his smooth chest, Gene took her wrist and placed a hot, open mouthed kiss on her palm. He moved to one side and pulled her to a sitting position, removing her ruined shirt and bra. He shuffled back on his bottom until he was leaning against the door and patted his thighs.

"Take a pew, luv."

"In a bit, these need to go first."

She leant forward and undid his trousers.

"Impatient mare."

Gene grinned and lifted his hips allowing Alex to slide them down his long legs, pulling his shoes off with them. She knelt up and started to unzip her skirt, but Gene knocked her hands away.

"Let me."

She nuzzled and licked his neck as the skirt dropped to the floor, he tasted amazing and she had to have more. Alex kissed her way up to his face, nipped Gene's bottom lip and settled her mouth over his. It was a joyous, passionate kiss and neither of them could get enough, teeth clashed, noses bumped and nails raked. Gene pushed his hand down Alex's stomach, under her tights and below the lace of her knickers, he stroked one finger back and forth, teasingly dipping a finger tip but not touching deep enough. Alex rocked her hips restlessly, riding his hand trying in vain to get his finger where she needed it.

"I want…."

"Know what you bloody want, say the word an' I'll make you come so hard, half of Manchester'll hear you."

He stilled his finger, cupped her cheek with his other hand and plundered her mouth again. Alex massaged the bulge at his groin, hoping that a little quid pro quo would get her what she wanted, but Gene broke the kiss and pulled her hand away.

"The word, Drake."

She looked at him, searching his face for a clue, certain that 'please' wasn't what Gene wanted to hear. Then understanding dawned, Gene was king of his jungle and he wanted Alex to acknowledge it.

"Guv."

She gasped as Gene plunged 2 fingers deep inside and rubbed her G spot, gently at first then with increasing pressure as she begged and moaned.

Gene lowered his head and sucked a nipple into his mouth, under his dual assault it wasn't long before Alex was bucking against his hand and screaming his name as she clamped around Gene's fingers in an earth shattering climax.

Alex collapsed against him, panting and waiting to regain control of her muscles, Gene stroked her bare back and nuzzled at the spot just below her ear. Almost of it's own accord, her hand cupped the front of his boxers and squeezed gently, Gene murmured appreciatively and Alex rubbed harder, it seemed only fair after his earlier unselfishness.

She slid a hand inside and grasped his hot, hard length squeezing firmly and rubbing her thumb over the head. Gene tugged at her tights.

"Don't want to rush the party, luv, but we REALLY need to be naked now." He gasped in her ear.

Alex moved away from his lap and stripped off her remaining clothes, as Gene slipped out of his. She glanced over and her mouth dropped open at the size of him, Gene noticed her expression and grinned smugly.

"Size is all very well, but do you know what to do with it?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Gimme a minute, then you tell me." Gene realised that he could have phrased that better and tried to cover his mistake.

"Not a minute, I mean an hour at least."

Alex smothered a grin at his struggle. So he could be cute as well as generous, Alex was starting to like Gene Hunt.

"Two or three really good hard thrusts will do it…..This first time anyway."

Gene's eyes widened and a daft smile lit up his face, she was going to let him do this again? Then he remembered he was the grumpy Manc lion and the grin vanished.

"Yeah well, I you might get lucky again. IF you play your cards right. Now come 'ere."

She straddled his lap and sank down slowly, taking him in inch by glorious inch. She hadn't been lying when she said it would only take a couple of thrusts and he seemed as ready to finish this as much as she was; perhaps it had been a while for him too.

Alex hadn't really come down from her first climax and having Gene's amazing organ buried to the hilt inside her was already causing the second to begin low in her belly.

Alex offered up her mouth and Gene leant in for another dizzying kiss, they began to move, with slow, long strokes which soon turned into sharp, eager thrusts. Alex broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too great and fixed her eyes on his. He seemed to be holding himself back, waiting for her to climax first, Alex couldn't remember the last time a lover had been that considerate. She redoubled her efforts, squeezing her internal muscles and grinding down on him hard, then the white heat of orgasm hit them both and the world exploded into silver stars.

She lay, slumped against his chest, a quivering boneless mass of pleasure for some minutes, but reality began to creep in, she was still here. Alex was sure that this…whatever it would end after they climaxed, but the dingy walls didn't shimmer into the tasteful cream of her bedroom, the hard, cold floor under her knees didn't transform into her soft sheets and the naked, gasping man sitting, half slumped against the door of his office was still here. He was looking like a cat that had suddenly been given access to his first cream in months and Alex felt like purring herself. She peeled her body away from his and sat against the side of his desk.

Gene stared at her body, unashamedly enjoying the view.

"Hope you're not gonna get all girly and possessive, now you've 'ad your wicked way with me."

"God no!"

Alex said with a chuckle, was that a flicker of disappointment she saw in his eye? Well now, that was interesting.

"But, if you keep me satisfied, Guv, I certainly won't go looking elsewhere."

"Not married then, Drake?"

She shook her head. "Divorced, you?"

"Yes….no…..sort of."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't seen the Mrs since she buggered off with the milkman 6 months ago."

He saw the sympathy on her face but broke the eye contact before she could say anything. Standing up, he retrieved his fags from one jacket pocket and a hip flask from another, remembering his manners Gene offered her a cigarette. She shook her head and he held out the flask instead saying.

"Probably should cut down meself, be the bloody death of me."

"Well, Guv, if you want help with that, I have a number of things we can do to take your mind off the cravings."

The look of undisguised lust on his face sent her heart skipping, she was going to drain every drop of pleasure from this….dream, and she had a feeling that would mean spending a lot of time with Gene. She got to her feet and took the proffered flask, unscrewed the top and took a long pull, Gene watched the way she drank his single malt as if it was no stronger than lemonade, she was stunning to look at and good in the sack, he came to a decision.

"D'you fancy loosing that uniform permanently?"

Alex looked down at her rapidly cooling, naked body then back to Gene, a slow, lusty smile spread over her lips.

"Don't you think that would distract your other officers?"

He smiled dazzlingly at her, enjoying her impudence. Oh yeah, she **had** to join his team.

"No you daft tart," he said affectionately, "I'm asking you to join CID, we need someone with your…. qualities around here."

He was openly staring at her breasts and Alex grinned, he was a refreshing change from all the wimpy, frightened of their own shadow, politically correct men in 2008, Gene was a man who wasn't afraid to be honest. He pulled his eyes back to her and winked.

"What do you say, quick bite to eat, then back to mine and you can show me how grateful you are?"

"Sounds good to me Guv."

Alex stepped into his arms and they sealed the deal with a kiss.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks for the reviews of chapter 1, please help yourselves to pink wafers and a cuppa.

I did think that this fic was just a one-shot, but a wiser head thought otherwise and, as usual, GeneHuntress was right. So I present…..

**Chapter 2**

"Aww please!" Alex was very close to whining now.

"No! Told you, you're not coming with us." Gene was adamant.

"I'll make it worth your while." Alex tried fluttering her eyelashes at him, while reaching for his belt.

"A blowjob won't change me mind this time, luv."

Alex's huff of annoyance went straight to Gene's groin, he shouldn't want her when she was pissed off at him should he? Gene seemed to have a constant hard-on whenever she was around, probably just making up for the lack of sex since his wife left. Gene changed tack, he put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Kim Trent is a hard bastard, if he sees a woman on my team he'll laugh his bollocks off and I won't have Manchester's finest treated like Morecambe and bloody Wise."

Gene wasn't being honest with her, he didn't want Alex with him this time because of the fear that stabbed him in the gut every time he thought of her getting hurt. This gang would shoot coppers just for fun and he needed to be focused on nabbing Trent not worrying about his DC.

Alex could see Gene was lying and she suspected she knew the truth, they had been getting progressively closer during the few days she had been here, it was a feeling they were both ignoring, covering up the caring with banter and pretending the sex was just lust driven. It had been a long time since anyone had been that concerned, so she decided to give in gracefully and save the fighting until he really upset her.

"OK, I'll stay here like a good little girl, but I want a private viewing of you in those trunks later. Deal?"

Gene grinned. "Deal!" And it was sealed with a kiss.

XxxxxX

It was quite a clean take in the end, although Gene didn't consider running along the towpath of the Manchester Ship Canal in just his trunks with Sergeant Rock jiggling for all the world to see, a career highlight, but Alex's idea of going undercover at the pool had come up trumps.

Ray rugby tackled Trent to the ground, Gene yelled "You're nicked!" in his ear then Chris and Ray bundled him into the Cortina, they even arrived back at the station in time for beer o'clock. Gene's first instinct was to interrogate Trent there and then, well his **first** instinct was to batter him into the middle of next week, but he put that to one side. The bastard was off the streets, that was the main thing and just in time. The jewellers in the precinct was storing a large collection of diamonds for one day only and rumour had it that Trent's gang were planning to hit it. Not now though with their illustrious leader sitting half naked in a cell. Gene smiled to himself, this was why he became a copper, to make the world a safer place for the good folk of Manchester. Right, work was done it was time to play, he was on a promise and he fully intended to collect, Gene practically rubbed his hands with glee as the three of them walked back to CID.

XxxxxX

Alex was waiting for him at her desk, finishing up the paperwork on a stabbing in the town centre and impatiently looking at her watch. They had only spent half a day apart but she already missed him more than that she was worried about him, which was illogical. This world was a product of her own mind, so how could a figment be hurt?

Alex had started to accept that Layton's bullet had put her into a coma and this was all an elaborate dream. It was strange though, Alex hadn't been born in 1973 and yet the period detail was incredible, she must be using her memories of repeated television programs from the era.

In many ways it was Utopia, there was very little paperwork, almost no red tape and then there was Gene Hunt. If they'd met in 2008, Alex would have brushed him aside as too old, too arrogant, too bloody annoying, but her sub-conscious obviously knew better when it conjured him up as her ideal man and after that first amazing shag in his office she was addicted. The more time Alex spent with him, the more she grew to like him. She had the occasional pang of guilt at leaving Molly, but as her teenage years approached her daughter was becoming increasingly rebellious and confrontational, Alex had a feeling that the truce they'd called for her birthday would have been short lived and it was a relief that Molly's tantrums were someone else's problem for a while, besides there was nothing she could do to change the situation, so she was making the best of it. With Gene. As often as possible.

Alex's head shot up as she heard Gene's voice in the corridor, a jolt of anticipation made her shiver. The door was flung open and the Guv strode in, Ray and Chris in his wake. They were all laughing at something, Alex gazed at Gene, hungry to see his face, needing to catch his eye, to feel that connection between them. His blue eyes locked with hers and an insistent pulse began beating between her thighs. Ray was mid-anecdote and oblivious to the undercurrent of sexual tension.

"So _he_ said, 'Well she's not getting 'er 'ands on mine!'"

Gene smirked at Ray's joke, his mind already planning Alex's seduction.

"Very good, Raymondo, but don't give up the day job."

Gene wrenched his gaze from Alex's to look round the office at his team, he hooked his thumbs into his belt and widened his stance slightly, in what Alex secretly called his sheriff pose. She had a feeling she knew what was coming next and her heart skipped a beat.

"Right, you lot. We've had a good day, one less armed bastard on the streets of my city and I think you've earned an early mark. Go on, the Railway Arms is waiting to be drunk dry, tell Nelson the first round is on the Gene-Genie – just the first one mind."

There was a chorus of 'thanks Guv' and the sound of chairs scraping, Alex started to put her coat on slowly, waiting for the inevitable.

"Not you Drake. There's something that needs your attention in my office."

At the sound of his voice, moisture gathered at the apex of her thighs and she bit her bottom lip to hold back a moan.

He closed the door after the last straggler, walked over to her and stood directly in front, invading her personal space. Alex's breath stuttered as she inhaled his 'manstink' and her whole body vibrated with the throbbing pulse between her legs.

His eyes were glittering with hungry need, dipping his head he growled in her ear.

"My office."

Alex didn't move - couldn't, she was transfixed by those shinning, piercingly blue eyes. She swallowed dryly and reached out to lay a slightly shaky hand over his heart, it was hammering in rhythm with hers. Gene raised his voice just enough to get her moving.

"Now!"

This time the groan escaped her lips as they rushed into his office and slammed the door on the rest of the world.

XxxxxX

Gene pulled her into his arms and eagerly covered her lips with his, he tasted of mint and Alex felt her heart lurch a little, Gene knew she didn't like the taste of tobacco so he'd taken to cutting down on the fags, substituting them for sweets. Alex opened her mouth as Gene traced her bottom lip with his tongue and he deepened the kiss with a groan she felt rather than heard. Alex had been here just over a week and this had happened often enough for them to know what the other liked, Gene pushed a thigh between hers to allow her to get a little friction where she needed it and Alex slid a hand between them to massage the bulge at his groin, Gene gasped as Alex's touch sent his blood racing south. He released her mouth and began to nuzzle her neck, one hand untucking her blouse as the other cupped her breast. It was Alex's turn to gasp as his teeth nibbled at a sensitive spot below her ear and his thumb rubbed her nipple, this felt so good, so right and she spoke without considering the significance of the words.

"God I need you, Gene."

It was the first time either had acknowledged there was more than lust between them. Gene halted his assault on her neck and pulled back to study her face, to see if she was serious, trying to suppress the happiness that rolled over him. The slight shock in her eyes convinced him and Gene smiled slightly.

"Need you too, sweetheart. Didn't feel right not having your bony arse in the passenger seat today."

Alex reached out and cupped his cheek, an affectionate smile curving her lips. He covered her hand with his, lifted it away and brushed a tender kiss over the palm. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds, recognising the shift in the relationship and feeling their connection strengthen.

Gene covered her mouth again, this time the kiss was gentle, his lips sipped at hers as his hands slipped under her blouse to stroke the soft, warm skin of her back. Gene deepened the kiss and the passion re-ignited, this time tempered with tenderness. They removed each other's outer clothing with trembling fingers, hands bumping occasionally. His eyes darkened with appreciation as he saw she was wearing a black lacy bra and matching brief lacy knickers, they were his favourites.

Alex's gaze was drawn to his groin, he'd kept the trunks on as promised. The pattern on them was migraine inducing but the way they were distended with Gene's ample erection made a fresh deluge of moisture flood her core. She dropped to her knees in front of him and eased the offensive trunks down, his cock sprang free straining towards her. Alex glanced up briefly, Gene was gazing at her intently, his eyes almost begging her to touch, suck, any form of contact – PLEASE. Keeping her eyes fixed on his face, Alex circled a thumb and finger around the base of his cock and closed her mouth over the head, she loved the taste of him, a mixture of musk and salt.

"Fuck!"

Gene's exclamation made her smile. He threw his head back and braced his hands on the desk behind him, thrusting against her hand into the haven of her mouth.

She slid her mouth back and forth along the hot, hard length of him, sucking him in with increasing strength, teeth gently raking each time she drew back.

"Jesus Alex! More."

His voice was part plea, part command and it intensified the throbbing at her apex making it impossible to ignore it. Alex removed a hand from his hip and buried two fingers deep inside her, pumping them in rhythm with her mouth.

Gene felt the loss of her hand and he looked down, she had her eyes closed, frowning with concentration, the sight of her pleasuring both of them was almost enough to make him come on the spot. He put his hands under her arms and pulled her up to face him.

"Oy, Mrs. That's my job." He voice was rough, but there was affection in his eyes.

He reversed their positions, stripped her underwear down and off, directed her to perch on his desk and knelt at her feet. Alex opened her knees willingly, an eager expression on her face, Gene was good with his hands, but better with his mouth.

He licked a path from inner thigh to her hot core, with gentle fingers he parted the moist folds and his tongue flicked out once, twice, tasting her excitement.

"Gene!" She gasped.

Alex had been dreaming about this all day and she wasn't sure how much longer she could last but Gene wasn't in the mood to be merciful. Firm hands grasped her hips and Gene played his tongue over her clit, dabbling too lightly, teasing her to distraction. Just as Alex was about to complain, Gene planted his mouth over her and sucked strongly. Alex cried out and fell back on to the desk, suddenly bonelessly weak.

"Please, Gene. _Please_."

He knew what she needed and flicked her clit one last time, he got to his feet on slightly unsteady legs, moved to stand between her thighs. He grasped Alex behind the knees and teased her entrance with the head of his cock, rotating his hips but barely penetrating. Alex groaned in frustration, she raised herself up on the desk, balancing on her elbows and glared at him.

"Bastarrrragh!"

The end of her insult disappeared in another cry of pleasure as Gene surged forward and buried himself in her hot centre. He was inside her at last, filling her completely and the race to orgasm was on. Gene powered into Alex, his hips speeding to a blur, their eyes locked with an unbreakable gaze.

It was always like this between them, neither had the strength to hold back and take time to enjoy the slow build up. All consuming need was the governor now, the desire to fall over the edge into the abyss of release spurring them on and knowing they would fall together made this all the sweeter.

Gene's potent thrusts were hitting her at exactly the right angle and Alex could feel the fluttering of her inner walls begin, she yelled his name as the passion exploded for both of them. Gene ground his groin to hers and held perfectly still as he emptied deep inside her, crying her name then burying his face in her breast, Alex wrapped her arms around him, it was always at this moment that she never wanted to go home. They remained locked together as the sweat cooled on their bodies and their breathing returned to normal.

Eventually Alex kissed the top of his head and Gene stood up, sliding out of her, both immediately missing the contact. He sat down in his chair and Alex climbed on to his lap, Gene picked his suit jacket off of the floor to drape it around her. Alex rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his unique smell and Gene held her, one hand playing absently with her hair, they sat silently both lost in their own thoughts.

With Alex's declaration the relationship had changed, they could no longer pretend this was just a casual affair. Gene wondered if it was wise to fall for someone again so soon after the break up of his marriage, not that he had a choice he was in way too deep to back away now.

Alex realised that she didn't want to ever wake from this….dream, which started the guilt off again, she **should** want to go back to Molly but Gene made feel so safe and wanted and…loved. She snuggled a little closer to Gene and tightened his arms around her.

A sudden shout made them both jump.

"That was Phyllis." Gene sprang out of the chair, Alex still in his arms, he set her down and they scrabbled around for their clothes, further muffled shouts came from the corridor followed by a gunshot.

"What the fuck is going on in my station?" He exclaimed.

Gene hopped towards the door, trying to run and put his final shoe on at the same time, he noticed Alex following and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay here, Alex." He ordered.

"But I can help, if it's a hostage situa…"

"I said STAY."

Alex could see he meant it, she turned away and sat down. Before his office door had fully closed behind Gene, Alex was out of the chair and creeping after him.

XXXXX

Gene heard Phyllis's voice float along the dimly lit corridor as he padded silently closer, staying in the shadows. He liked her, she always gave as good as she got, could drink the rest of the team under the table – including himself, had held his hand and wiped his nose when the wife had left him - without blabbing to the rest of the station. Gene was worried she about to talk herself into a hospital bed, or worse an early grave.

"For fuck's sake shut your gob, you mouthy tart." He muttered under his breath, but Phyllis was in full flow.

"What is it with you blokes? You all seem to think that a big gun compensates for a tiny penis. Doesn't work, I'd still need a microscope to see yours."

"Want me to prove you wrong, darlin'?"

The desk area was flooded with light and Gene could see a tall, muscle bound man leering at her, he was one of Trent's men – Brickster or Freddy, Gene wasn't sure which - and he had a gun levelled at Phyllis. There was another man, shorter but equally as muscular holding a sawn-off shotgun and looking jumpy – not a good combination.

"Stay focused, Freddy. Let's spring Kim and go get us some rocks." Brickster said, he wanted this over with quickly.

Gene got as close as he could, his brain was flicking through various scenarios. Two men, two guns and only him and Phyllis to take them down, he didn't like the odds. He silently cursed as he remembered that he had left his gun in the Cortina.

Oh well, he took a deep breath and stepped out of the shadows.

"Having a party, Phyllis?"

Everything seemed to happen at once. Freddy grabbed Phyllis using her as a shield and ramming the pistol against her throat. Brickster swung round towards Gene's voice and his finger twitched against the sawn-off's hair trigger, it's deadly spray of pellets mostly missed Gene, embedding themselves into something soft, something hidden in the shadows behind him. Gene was already moving, throwing himself at the frozen gunman, who was staring over Gene's shoulder and babbling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Gene barrelled into Brickster and bounced his head against the front desk. The sickening crunch was drowned out by Freddy yelling as Phyllis tried to twist his balls off. He dropped the pistol, she pushed him to the floor and neatly cuffed his wrists behind him. Gene nodded approvingly, pleased at a job well done. Both bastards – even though they were armed – were incapacitated.

He opened his mouth to praise his desk sergeant, when the sound of a body hitting the wall made him turn round. Alex was propped against the wall, blood pouring from the numerous wounds in her chest and stomach.

"Alex!"

Her name was a strangled cry and he was at her side in an instant, cradling her and ineffectually attempting to staunch the precious, scarlet liquid from draining out of her.

Alex felt as if her entire body was on fire, she was having trouble breathing and the world was starting to fade around the periphery of her vision. She looked hazily into Gene's eyes, wanting to tell him that she loved him, that she didn't want to die but the world faded to black and her body slumped in his arms.

XxxxxX

A/N – S'pose you want a third chapter now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** – This chapter is dedicated to Tina and comes with my love and support. Whatever and whenever, Hon, you name it and I'm there. xxx

**Disclaimer** – Not mine, never will be, life ain't fair!

**Chapter 3**

'Don't you bloody bleed on my seat, you dozy mare!' Gene put the Cortina in gear and skidded out of the station car park.

Alex vaguely heard Gene's voice through the fog of unconscious, although the words were irritated she thought there was an edge of fear in them, but that might just be imagination. Surprisingly there was little pain, the fire in her breast and stomach had been dowsed, Alex felt only a heavy weariness. She wanted to say something, to reassure Gene that she was fine but the rocking motion of the car lulled her back into the velvet dark.

XXXXX

Alex woke up in another dream, always assuming her time in 1973 _**was**_ just imaginary. She was standing barefoot in a corridor, the walls behind and in front of her were that particularly offensive shade of institutional toad-green and totally devoid of exits. There were means of escape however, at each end of the long, featureless passageway were double doors that were solid apart from small porthole windows at head height.

For a second Alex just stood blinking in the sterile, harsh strip-lighting, then a look of horror marred her face as the memories returned and she hastily scrabbled at the front of her plain white dress for signs of the shot-gun wound, there was nothing and she felt no pain, relief shot through her and she relaxed slightly. Alex took a closer look at the garment hanging shapelessly from her shoulders, it wasn't a dress it seemed more like…she ran her hands down her back and found the telltale gaps – yep, it was a hospital gown!

"Oh wonderful!"

She said sarcastically then jumped a full 4 inches as a male voice said cheerfully from somewhere to her right.

"Could be worse. At least you're not naked."

Alex spun to face the sound, as much to protect her modesty as to see who was there. The voice belonged to a pleasant looking man in his mid- thirties, wearing a smart suit and a narrow, bland tie, his face was lit up with a charming smile and his eyes were twinkling with warmth.

He held out a hand in greeting. "My name's Sam Tyler."

Alex shook the hand cautiously, taking the opportunity to study him, he was short and scrawny compared to…., Alex gave herself a mental shake, since when did she measure all other men by Gene Hunt? Then she found her voice.

"Where am I? Why aren't I covered in blood?"

Sam's smile faded, replaced by a serious expression.

"This is a sort of neutral corner, I s'pose. You've been given a breather while your body….well both your bodies are trying to heal themselves. It's decision time, Alex."

He pointed at the door to her far right. "That way leads to 2008 and your old life, that way," he jerked his thumb in the other direction, "leads back to 1973. But it's not as simple as that, you're badly injured in both eras and there's no guarantee that either body will recover."

Alex was stunned into silence for a few moments. "Wh…who are you?"

"Sa….but you don't mean that, do you? Well I'm the same as you, sort of. I'm a DCI in the GMP, I was supposed to get mown down by a hit and run in 2006 but I stepped back and he missed. Ironic really, cos 2 years later a nutter called Tony Crane shot me after escaping from prison, he wasn't happy that I'd put him away for his girlfriend's murder. I _**should**_ have gone to 1973 then, but you'd already taken my place." There was a hint of resentment in his tone.

"Can't see Gene fancying you." She said fatuously, Alex was getting tired of waking up in bizarre situations.

Sam flushed. "God forbid! Not _**Gene**_, no."

There was something in his tone that made Alex look sharply at him, but Sam just smiled enigmatically and winked. He carried on before she could ask what he meant.

"This is only temporary, though. One of the officers from the Hyde station is ready to move on and then I'm out of here." He smiled at Alex and rubbed his hands together.

She frowned at him, a dozen different questions queued up in her mind, each fighting to be asked first. Sam could practically hear her cogs whirring and took pity on her.

"How about if I explain as much as I know and you jump in if there's anything you don't understand?

Alex nodded.

"OK, when you were shot by Layton, your consciousness….your essence if you like, was taken to an alternative 1973. There was a mix up, you were _**supposed**_ to go to 1981 and find out about your parents' murder, but you took my slot and ended up with Gene 8 years too soon." The resentment in his voice was stronger this time.

Alex interrupted him. "Sounds like you wanted to die."

"No, course not, but it's happened and I have my own 'issues' to resolve." Sam waggled his fingers around the word.

"Gene Hunt is one of the many….guardians is as good a word as any, of that world. He doesn't realise it on a conscious level, but he looks after all the coppers at his station and helps them get ready to move on, to find peace and when they have, he takes them to their final resting place." Sam saw the disbelieving look on Alex's face.

"Oh he thinks he's just a hard bastard but you of all people must have seen the way he cares about his team?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, underneath all that boorish bluster, he's the most compassionate man I've ever met. Hang on, what do you mean me of all people?"

Sam coughed and embarrassment coloured his cheeks.

"Well, I've read your file and erm it's quite….detailed. You falling in love with Gene wasn't supposed to happen, it…..complicates things somewhat."

"That's none of your…" Alex started heatedly, Sam raised his hands in protest.

"Hey, I'm not judging, God knows we can't help the way we fall." He pinched the skin either side of the top of his nose and sighed wearily. "Look, it boils down to this, 1973 or 2008, either way once you've decided that's where you'll stay."

"What happens if I go back to Gene, will I have to leave him some day?" Alex said in a small voice, the thought filled her with a deep-seated wretchedness.

Sam rested a consoling hand on her shoulder and she looked up into his sympathetic eyes.

"I honestly don't know, Alex. Everyone is suppose to move on but Gene is still there and he started off the same as us, just an ordinary copper who lost his life far too young."

Alex thought it over and then sighed.

"Well I have to go home don't I? No matter how much I…..feel for Gene, I can't leave Molly without a mother. Been there, done that, got the sodding T-shirt." She said bitterly, resenting that there was only one real option.

"You seem to have come out of it alright." Sam said, from what he'd read about it, he thought Alex's life had been miserable in 2008. If it was his choice, he'd get back to 1973 as quickly as physically possible – but then he wasn't a parent.

Alex's heart skipped a beat, could she go back to Gene? Leave her daughter to be brought up by Even and Peter? Sam could see duty and selfishness fighting within her, Alex deserved to know everything he did before she decided her own fate.

"If it helps Molly is being well looked after by Pete and Judy, she's started to knuckle down at school, getting good marks too. Your accident was a wake up call for her, she now realises how precious life is."

"So, the best thing I've done for my little girl is to leave her? I really was a failure as a mother? "

"I can't comment on that, Alex. I only know how Molly is now and,"

Sam took a step closer and looked round as if to ensure they weren't being overheard, Alex copied his movements, the corridor was empty, but then Sam had materialised from somewhere. He lowered his voice and carried on.

"I'm not s'posed to tell you but, the doctors only give you a 20% chance of surviving Layton's bullet, even then the likelihood of brain damage is high."

Sam stepped back again and said at a normal level.

"I'll leave you to make your choice." He nodded in farewell and vanished.

XXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Just a quick update, so which era will Alex choose?**

**Disclaimer – OK, time to admit it, he's mine so hands off! Yes, GH I'm looking at you.**

**Chapter 4**

So, she was getting a choice. Alex had been convinced that when the time came she'd just wake up in 2008 whether she wanted to or not. She was ridiculously happy with Gene and deliberately put her 'real' life to the back of her mind, but now it all came flooding back. The terror at being in charge of that tiny, perfect, precious bundle without any real training, not so much as a user manual, soon transformed into resentment as Pete left them, claiming he couldn't cope. _**He**_ couldn't cope? What about Alex? She was still a child herself in many ways and suddenly she had a screaming infant to look after while struggling to study for her psychology degree.

Alex began avoid Molly whenever possible, palming her off on to Evan at every opportunity, it was only after a couple of wild years that Alex settled down to look after her daughter, the resentment had never really gone and only added to her deep-seated guilt of being incapable of loving Molly as she should. It was no wonder Molly turned out to be a 'daddy's girl', or in this case Evan's girl, he'd already had practice bringing Alex up – made his parenting mistakes with her and second time round was the model dad. He was loving, gentle and patient, 3 qualities that Alex had very little of at the time.

Even putting her daughter aside, Alex still didn't have much to make her want to return home. Her social life was virtually non-existent, she went straight home each night preferring to bury herself in case notes and work on her book. The only times she did go out it was with Evan and Molly and then it was obvious her daughter would rather have him to herself. That was what made her take up boxersize, she needed to get out of the house and this way she would get fit at the same time. Alex smiled sadly, thinking of the weekly boxersixe class reminded her of Gene and his complete bewilderment as she set him on his backside.

So now she was expected to choose and Sam had made it very clear that whichever way she went that would be it, with no guarantees that she would even survive. So 2008 with all it's high tech, labour saving appeal and Molly, or the orange and brown cosy 70s and the man she had fallen in love with?

Her daughter needed a mother – a better one than Alex admittedly – but Alex knew what it felt like to be parentless. However she really wanted to stay with Gene, she'd felt more alive and loved in the week she'd been with him than she had in the past 30 odd years in her real life.

Alex looked at the door to her right, the one Sam had told her led to 2008, she sighed and took a reluctant step towards it then another all the while her heart was begging her to go to the left. The murmuring of low voices reached her ears, Alex padded up to the door and peered through. She could see herself, lying unconscious with her head swathed in bandages, 2 nurses were changing the sheets and gossiping.

"Shame isn't it? They looked like the perfect family, bit of an age difference, mind."

"That's not the dad, he's their Godfather – both of them. She lost her parents when she was a kid, then her husband buggered off when the little girl was a baby."

"Poor cow, crap life, then some armed druggy shoots her."

The bed changed, both nurses stood looking sympathetically at Alex. Then one of them said.

D'you think she'll pull through?"

"Shhhhh, they can hear you know." The other nurse pulled her through the door and Alex flattened her body against the wall trying to will herself invisible, but the nurses walked straight past obliviously chatting as if she wasn't there. Or perhaps _**she**_ wasn't really there and this was all still an elaborate dream.

"The doctors don't give her much of a chance but you never know, it depends how much she wants to come back."

Alex turned to watch them walk down the corridor, it may have been her imagination but with each passing step the nurses appeared to get progressively fainter, less solid looking until they vanished completely.

And suddenly Alex's decision was made, if she followed her head and went back to 2008 life would be impossible. The resentment she felt towards Molly for loosing Pete would increase exponentially, Gene was the only man who made her truly happy and giving him up would sound the death knell for her relationship with her daughter.

A joyful grin lit up her face as Alex started to run down the corridor away from the future towards the doors to 1973. To happiness. To Gene.

XXXXX

**A/N – Run Alex, run as fast as you can, cos off-hand I can think of a dozen women who'll nab Gene if you don't get in there quick!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – This fic was supposed to be a non-angst ridden one shot, ah well sometimes the characters run away and write their own story, all I can do is try and keep up with them.

**Chapter 5**

"To be honest DCI Hunt, DS Drake should have woken up by now." The doctor rubbed his tired eyes, it had been a busy couple of days and this was the second patient from the GMP in the hospital. Although the first, a young man brought in after a traffic accident, was about to be discharged and was almost pathetically grateful to be 'able to meet his destiny' as he put it.

The doctor looked at the large, dishevelled man sitting by the bed of his officer, there was more than a professional relationship between these two he'd stake his pension on it, the panic in DCI Hunt's eyes was only just being kept at bay, he was doing his best to hide it but the doctor had seen it on the faces of relatives more times than he cared to remember.

DCI Hunt hadn't left the room since Alex Drake had been settled in here after surgery 36 hours ago, the nurses had tried to persuade him to get something to eat or a breath of fresh air but to no avail, Gene had told them that he was staying put until Alex woke up. The doctor was positive he'd seen Hunt holding Alex's hand as he'd entered the small side ward, oh yes those two were definitely more than colleagues.

He laid a comforting hand on Gene's shoulder. "The surgery went well, none of the shot did any real damage and all her vital signs indicate that she should be coming round soon. Knowing how hard you police work, she's probably just enjoying the rest, I'm sure she'll come back to us when she's ready." With one last reassuring smile the doctor left the room and Gene frowned. It was all very well saying that but Gene _**was**_ worried, Alex had only been here for a short time but she had become an essential part of his life. Gene took hold of her small, warm hand and began to talk quietly to her.

'Come on Alex, wake up, luv. I need to get back to work, can't be 'anging round 'ere all day, got the paperwork on the Trent gang to finish."

Gene peered into her face, but there was no sign that Alex was even close to waking. He tried again, a little desperation colouring his voice.

"You can't leave me, I don't want to be on me own again. We're a team, me an' you, I've got used to 'avin' you around.'

Again nothing, Gene was exhausted, the stress and lack of sleep deepened the lines on his face and he wanted nothing more than to climb on the bed beside Alex, pull her to him and drink in her warmth. It had been years since he'd felt this close to another person and the weakness suddenly made him angry. Bloody women! As soon as you started to like them, let them in, they up and bloody leave you.

'**I'm your DCI and I order you to come back to me!**'

His voice was a roar of pain and it cracked on last word. Gene swallowed down a groan, he lowered his head and rested it on the thin bedspread beside their entwined fingers, his head was splitting and the cool cover felt soothing against his cheek.

Alex struggled up through layers of consciousness, Gene's rough voice echoing in her mind. Her lips twitched in amusement, typical Gene, he couldn't just say he missed her could he? No, he had to shout and bluster, he was just like a little boy tugging on the pig-tails of a girl he liked so that she would notice him. Her eyes blinked open and she looked at the top of his head, he seem to be sleeping but as she moved her hand to stroke his hair, Gene grabbed hold and clung on like a drowning man to a life-raft. His head snapped up and their eyes met, Alex was struck by the intense colour of them, the blue reminded her of the sky on a bright summer's day, her stomach flipped in a mixture of relief and love. Neither of them said a word as Gene moved from the chair to sit beside her on the bed, he raised his hand and gently caressed her cheek as he leant forward and brushed her lips with his, Alex sighed and deepened the kiss, she was home.

XXXXX

A couple of weeks later they were in the living room of his cosy end-terrace house, the supper had been cooked, eaten and cleared away and now Gene was watching the early evening news and Alex was supposedly reading a book, in reality she was pondering over the enigma that was Gene Hunt.

Men were strange creatures, Alex decided – well Gene was at any rate. He'd insisted that she move in with him, the doctor was happy for her to go home by herself, but Gene was adamant, Alex was moving in – no argument. Which was fine by her, Alex secretly loved it when he got all alpha-male, but even though they were sharing a bed he was reluctant to touch her. She understood him holding back and didn't expect them to re-enact the Kama Sutra page by page every night, but Gene didn't even want to be close to her. He'd taken to sitting in the armchair even though there was plenty of room for them both on the sofa, before the shooting they'd spent several happy hours 'wrestling' on that sofa but now the only contact between them was when he changed her dressings. And that was another thing, it was no problem for Alex to change her own bandage, but Gene insisted that it was his job – even coming home from work during the day to do so. They were barely speaking too, Gene didn't seem angry with her just unwilling to talk, every time she initiated a conversation he bolted. Then there were the looks, several times since Alex had moved in she'd caught him staring longingly at her like a love sick puppy, his expression would change when he caught her eye and if she mentioned it, Gene would practically run away. So all things considered Alex was feeling hurt and confused. The news ended and Gene got to his feet.

"Just off for a swift pint with the lads."

"Do you have to go? Couldn't we spend the evening together? "Alex hated that she was starting to sound like a nagging wife and Gene must have thought so too because he said.

"Not got me roped and tied yet, luv. I'll be back at closing time."

He ducked out of the room and she heard the front door shut a second later. Alex hurled her book and a strangled, frustrated groan after him. She stood up, she was going for a nice long soak in a hot bath, to hell with doctor's orders that she keep the wound dry, it was virtually healed anyway.

XXXXX

The following morning Alex woke up alone – again. She reached over to Gene's side of the bed, it was cold. The clock on the bedside table informed her that it was 7.10, Gene was probably at the station. He'd been going in ridiculously early since she'd been let out of hospital, saying it was the only way he could justify coming home several times a day to check on her.

There was a day, not so long ago, that Alex had been awakened by his feather light kisses on her neck and his hand doing deliciously wicked things between her thighs, now Gene seemed to think that she was made of paper-thin glass that would shatter if he so much as smiled her. Admittedly she hadn't been up to full intercourse when she first moved in, the skin of her side and stomach had been red with angry looking wounds but they had healed nicely leaving only pink scars. Alex had tried to tell Gene he could be a little more physical with her but he had bolted from the room as soon as she mentioned sex. Perhaps he'd found someone else, or the sight of her scarred body revolted him, the look on his face as he'd changed her dressings was unreadable.

But today it would end differently, she had a doctor's appointment and Alex was expecting to be given the all clear to resume her 'usual activities'. She had a big evening planned and tomorrow morning Gene Hunt would still be in their bed when she awoke – if she had to use his handcuffs to keep him there!

XXXXX

Gene was late, he'd agreed to come home and drive Alex to her appointment at 2 pm it was now quarter to and there was no sign of him. Alex was just about to phone for a taxi when the doorbell rang. She opened the door to reveal Chris and Ray.

"We wish you a merry Christmas." Chris started to sing jokingly.

Ray nudged him in the ribs. "Shut up you div. The Guv couldn't make it, so we're gonna take you."

Alex mentally sighed, what was wrong with that man? She was beginning to think coming back here was a mistake, she'd only returned for him and he was acting as if he didn't want her around. Alex and the others climbed in to the car and Ray drove off.

XXXXX

The appointment went as expected and Alex was told she could go back to work the following day, she invited Ray and Chris in for some tea when they dropped her back home. They were sitting in an awkward silence, each nursing a mug and a pink wafer when Alex said.

"So what's up with the Guv then, why couldn't he take me to the hospital?"

"Well he had a suspect to interview abou…..." Chris started but Ray interrupted.

"Well he feels guilty, don't he?"

Alex looked questioningly at him so Ray elaborated.

"You were nearly killed at _**his**_ station, under _**his**_ nose."

Her look changed to astonishment at Ray's insight and his became insulted.

"Just because I don't go in for all that girly shit, don't mean I can't recognise it when I see it. Anyway," he stood to leave, "c'mon on Chris, I've got a hot date tonight."

"Oh yeah, with that mystery bird, what's she called? Samantha somat init?"

Ray blushed and looked shifty for a moment, then cleared his throat and said "Yeah, Tyler. Sam Tyler."

Alex sprayed her tea over Chris's tasteful purple and orange tank top.

XXXXX

A/N – Aww sweet. Ray's embracing his true self at last. Only one more chapter to go, hope I get it finished before smut is banished from this site forever. Kim.x


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - They're still not mine, but hey-ho life goes on. Last chapter so expect the naughtyness quotient to rise.  
><strong>

**Chapter 6**

After the dynamic duo had left, Alex sat thinking. Ray was right, why hadn't she been able to see it? Poor Gene was blaming himself for her injuries, which explained his recent behaviour, even more reason to carry on with her plan for this evening. Alex put on her coat and slipped out of the house, she had some very specific shopping requirements, ones that couldn't be fulfilled by the small grocers on the corner.

XXXXX

Several hours later, Alex looked round the kitchen in satisfaction; dinner would be about 30 minutes. She walked through in to the living room, the wine was open on the coffee table and she'd even splashed out on some Champagne, which was chilling in the fridge. All she needed was the man himself and the seduction could begin. As she finished the thought Alex heard his key in the lock, she fixed a bright smile on her face to hide her sudden nervousness.

"Evening Gene, dinner won't be long, you've got time for a bath if you want." Alex said breezily and leaned in to kiss him. Gene turned his head at the last minute so that her lips grazed his cheek and muttered.

"I just came back to pick up me darts, I'll get something to eat at the pub." He missed the look of acute disappointment that momentarily darkened her face.

"But I've done your favourite – roast beef and all the trimmings."

"A Monday roast? That's just wrong" He spoke without thinking and this time he caught the look of hurt on her face, not for the first time Gene cursed his runaway tongue, perhaps he would stay for a while seeing as she'd gone to all this trouble. He picked up the wine, poured two glasses and said.

"Smells marvellous." Gene handed the glass to Alex, an apologetic half smile on his lips, as she took it she caressed his fingers, Gene jumped and snatched his hand away. There was a strained silence, Alex realised she couldn't take this any longer, her courage had failed her and the idea of seducing Gene seemed unlikely judging by his reaction to her tentative touch, but she had to talk to him and at least Gene wasn't bolting this time, she took a deep breath.

"Do you want me to move out?"

Gene stood in silence, an indecipherable look on his face, she carried on.

"The doctor said I'm fine to come back to work, so I'm fit enough to live on my own again. I can be out of your hair by the morning."

"Is that what you want?" He said quietly, staring at his shoes.

"No! I want to be with you, but you clearly don't want me, you don't even want to touch me any more."

There was another long silence and Alex was sure Gene was going to run away again, but he looked at her, anguish written all over his face.

"How can you stand to be in the same room as me?" He asked plaintively.

Seriously? After everything, he still didn't realise how she felt?

"Because I love you, you silly man!"

"Yeah, cos I take _**such**_ good care of you." His words dripped sarcasm.

"This is not your fault, Gene." She gestured to her stomach and Gene winced at the memory of Alex lying in the station corridor, blood pooling on the floor beside her.

"You're better off without me."

He was talking to his shoes again, but Gene glanced up and briefly caught Alex's eye, his face was full of self loathing and as he turned to leave Alex grabbed his arm, refusing to let it end like this, there was a brief undignified struggle but she managed to manhandle him over to the sofa and forced him to sit, Gene struggled to stand again but Alex pushed him back down by his shoulders and quickly straddled his thighs before he could get up. Not wanting to hurt her, Gene submitted.

"Now you listen to me Hunt."

Gene's chin was resting on his chest, too ashamed to meet her gaze. She took hold of it and forced his head up, the sight of his blue eyes clouded by guilt made her stomach clench. She took a deep breath, fixed her eyes on his and said firmly.

"_**I**_ was responsible for getting shot."

Gene opened his mouth to argue and Alex covered it with hers and kissed him. God she'd missed this and she shuffled forward so that they were touching groin to groin. The flavour of the wine he'd sipped mixed with….._**him**_ was intoxicating, she dipped her tongue into his mouth to get more of his flavour. When they ran out of oxygen, Alex pulled her mouth away and carried on speaking as if nothing had happened, albeit a little breathlessly.

"If I'd done as I was told and stayed in your office I'd have been safe."

"But…." Gene tried to speak again, and Alex silenced him with another, slower kiss. This time Gene joined in and Alex moaned slightly as she felt his large hand at her side, the thumb brushing the bottom of her breast. She pulled back to study his face, the eyes were clear again and there was a hint of mischief in them as he said with a smirk.

"But…" Gene cupped the back of her head and pulled her mouth to his.

Alex responded eagerly and her breathing hitched as he slid his tongue past her lips, she sucked on it strongly making them both groan. Gene worked one hand beneath her blouse and danced his fingers lightly over her soft skin, he trailed them round to her stomach and dipped the fingers below the waistband of her skirt. A bolt of electrified heat zapped through Alex, she gasped and jerked backwards.

Gene snatched his hand away and cursed.

"Clumsy bastard! Sorry, luv. P'raps this wasn't such a good idea." He tried to move Alex to one side, but she clenched her thighs around his and held tightly to his shoulders.

"That was pleasure not pain, Gene." She raised her hand and stroked his cheek. "I'm ready for this –desperately ready, in fact."

The light slowly dawned in Gene's eyes and he smiled.

"Been missing the Manc lion's touch, 'ave you?" There was touch of the old cockiness in his voice.

"God yes! I nearly resorted to….." What was his expression for it? "..a Kit Kat shuffle."

"Well we can't have that, but in bed, eh luv? Can't really do you justice 'ere"

Alex nodded and they both stood, she shrieked as he suddenly swept her into his arms and settled her against his chest. They exchanged a heated look and he carried her to the bedroom.

XXXXX

Alex was impressed, Gene had carried her all the way up the stairs to the bed room and he was only slightly out of breath. He set her down in the middle of the bed and began to hurriedly unbutton his shirt while toeing off his shoes. Alex copied him needing to be naked and in his arms as quickly as possible. Gene was so glad to still be in her life that he found himself explaining his feelings, almost a unique occurrence for him.

"Thought you were gonna dump me for letting you nearly get killed." Gene dropped his shirt on to the floor.

"You could have just talked to me about it." Alex unzipped her skirt and stood up to wriggle out of it, letting it fall to the floor and dropping her blouse carelessly on top.

"Couldn't, you might have told me to sling me 'ook and I can't have that, can't be without you now, Alex."

The sincerity in his eyes was almost painful to see, Alex walked over and drew him in for another slow kiss, just before their lips touched she said.

"I love you Gene."

His reply was swallowed by her eager mouth and Gene decided to show her instead, he never had been that comfortable with words anyway. He sucked on her lower lip and traced it with his tongue; Alex hummed with pleasure and explored his broad back with impatient hands, re-acquainting herself with the feel of him. Gene kissed a path from her mouth to the pulse point in her neck and sucked strongly, his hands slid down to her backside and he pulled her flush against him.

He was already hard and Alex could feel his cock pressing into her stomach through too many layers of material. She stepped back causing Gene huff with disapproval, but his eyes darkened with lust as he noticed her attire. Alex's matching underwear set was new and one of the main reasons for her trip to town this afternoon, the scrap of material that masqueraded as panties was a vivid shade of shimmering red and little more than a brief triangle of satin, the matching bra barely contained her ample breasts as they strained towards him just begging to be touched.

Gene was speechless and stood stock-still, apart from his eyes that were hungrily roaming her body; she was all his teenage fantasies brought to life.

Alex reached for his belt and quickly divested him of his trousers and dropped to her knees in front of him. She glanced up with a wicked glint in her eye and pressed her mouth to his throbbing member, exhaling a puff of heated air through the material of his boxers. Gene gasped and clutched her shoulder for support, Alex slid her hands inside the legs of his shorts to cup his bottom and bit down on his cock gently, smiling as he groaned with pleasure.

She eased the underwear down his long legs just as they gave way and Gene sat unceremoniously on the edge of the bed. Alex shuffled forward to kneel in-between his legs but before she could lower her head to take him into her mouth, Gene grabbed her arm and steered her on to the bed, laying beside her.

He deftly unclipped her bra brushing his thumb gently over her nipple as her drew the straps down her arms and, at her breathless moan, swiped again – slightly harder. His mouth replaced it, teeth grazing the taut bud then his tongue swirled round the hardened peak. Alex fisted his hair and pulled him up for a fevered kiss.

Gene's hand tracked south following the dips and plains of her silky, burning skin, he gently stroked the pink scars trying to heal the hurt with his loving touch.

His index finger became briefly side-tracked by the dimple of her belly button and circled it a few times then moved further down combing through the soft hair at the juncture of Alex's thighs. Delicately he parted her slick folds and stroked her slowly from front to back, Alex moaned loudly, arching up off of the bed. Her passion-clouded green eyes locked on to his and Gene carried on his intimate exploration, paying close attention to the actions that pleased her most. He teased her opening a few times and Alex shifted restlessly, trying to get his hand in just the right place, just as her patience gave out, Gene slid two fingers deep inside and curled them to massage her sweet spot.

"Fuck! Gene!"

Her hips bucked and twisted as she continued to cry curses and endearments in equal measure. The recent lack of intimacy with Gene pushed Alex close to the edge almost immediately and when his lips latched on to her left nipple she saw stars and her body stiffened with ecstatic release. He continued to slide his fingers in and out, prolonging her orgasm until she her eyes blinked open. The naughty glint in them captured his gaze as she caught hold of his wrist and sucked on his fingers that were slick with the evidence of her pleasure. Gene's eyes widened with surprise and his groin twitched with added arousal, he pulled his fingers away and crashed his mouth over hers, he had to have this woman – now!

Gene rolled over her not breaking the kiss and nestled his lower body in the cradle of her thighs. He pushed slowly inside her, savouring the sensation, the self-recriminations vanished as his world righted itself and made sense once again.

He began to thrust, long measured strokes that them both moaning and gasping. Alex could feel her second orgasm building rapidly, she drew her knees up and Gene slid in a little deeper. She dug her heels in to the back of Gene's thighs urging him on, he instantly increased his efforts, both of them hurtling towards the climax. Their mouths met in one last fervent kiss and Alex's walls began to clamp down on him, pulling Gene's release from him. He cried her name and buried his head in the crook of her neck as the powerful combination of release and relief made his eyes moisten with ridiculous tears.

Alex could feel the dampness on her skin but made no mention, she merely stroked her fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head, sending out silent thanks to whoever brought her to his world.

They stayed quiet and still, wrapped in each others arms for a while, exchanging gentle caresses and tender kisses until Gene lifted his head, stuck his nose in the air looking like a Bisto Kid and asked.

"Can I smell sommat burning?"

"Shit! The roast."

Alex bounded out of bed uncaring of her nakedness, Gene cocked his head to one side and appreciated the view of her arse as she hurled herself through the bedroom door.

She returned a few moments later with a tray laden with what she salvaged from the cremated remains of the dinner plus the bottle of Champagne. She sat on the bed and put the tray down between them.

"Sorry, Gene, not quite the feast I'd planned."

He cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a tongue tangling kiss.

"Looks like nectar and ambrosia to me, luv." He winked and began to tuck in.

Alex watched as he laid chunks of burnt beef on a slice of heavily mustarded bread and then topped the creation off with a couple of overly crispy roast potatoes, he squashed the other slice on top and took a large mouthful. The sight of Gene stark naked, munching on his sandwich with obvious relish brought a smile to her face and she sighed in satisfaction – this was why she'd come back.

XXXXX

Gene was feeling totally content. He had a full stomach and a muted buzz from half a bottle of French fizz, slightly achy muscles from his favourite form of exercise and a beautiful, naked, Alex dozing in his arms. He was on the verge of sleep himself but his sub-conscious was working. Gene cast a sleepy eye over the room, the only illumination was from the moonlight slanting through the large gap in the curtains. In the gloom, he could just make out the silhouette of the Champagne bottle on the floor and a dark puddle of material that must be Alex's new underwear beside it.

Champers Kecks? No that didn't feel right. Fizzy Pants? Gene shuddered, Alex'd do something eye-wateringly painful to him if he tried to call her that. There must be a nickname in there somewhere, this night of reconciliation really deserved to be commemorated in some way. He thought for several moments and then inspiration struck.

"Got it!" He said loudly, making Alex start from her passion-induced doze. "Bollinger Knickers!"

He rolled over her and pinned her to the bed, his thighs nestling between hers and kissed her thoroughly.

"So Bols, you ready for round 2?"

XXXXX

**A/N -** **Hope that passed muster, go on hit the big blue button you know you want to. Kim.x**


End file.
